Messed Up Much?
by liliana.esperanza
Summary: Jess only goes to make herself and Becker a drink so why are they stood having an argument in the middle of the ARC?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own primeval... I know sad times

Jess glanced at her reflection in mirror she kept at the ADD before calling over to Bobby, one of the tech guys "will you just watched the ADD for a while please? I need to go and get these reports checked and signed before they get sent to the minister". Once Bobby had made his way to the comfy chair of the super computer, Jess picked up the reports and headed down the corridor to the armoury.

" What now?" Becker shouted from his desk inside the armoury when a knock at the door sounded, it had been a long morning filling out paperwork - hadn't his new recruits learnt not to mess with the EMDs yet? As the door opened Becker looked up shocked to see Jess stood there holding a large pile of reports. "Sorry Jess" Becker said "I didn't realise it was you, I thought you were one of the idiots I'd been assigned"

"Honestly Becker don't worry, it looks as though you've had a tough morning" Becker smiled at the field coordinator, no mater how bad his day had been, she always seemed to understand. "I just thought now would be a good time to go through this paperwork. The minister needs it soon and Lester wants to check it before it goes and what with your men being under strict instructions and Bobby being able to cover the ADD I thought it would be good timing... But you look busy so I guess I'll just come back later because I don't want to disturb you. Although sometimes I think we'll never find the time what with anomelies..." "Jess" Becker cut in, he loved the way she rambled on but seriously that women could talk for England. Jess turned a bright shade of red when she realised "Sorry" she apologised once again "You really don't need to apologies, I was just going to say now is great" Jess pulled up a chair from another part of the room and sat down.

The pair had been working for an hour when Jess got up to make them some drinks. "Black coffee right? No sugar" "right" Becker responded, impressed that she had remembered how he took his coffee. A few minutes after Jess had left, Abby's head poked round the door "having fun?" She asked the military captain. "Most fun I've had in ages. In fact I don't know why I haven't done more paperwork before" Becker replied in a sarcastic tone "Well I'm sure you don't mind when it means you can spend a few hours with Jess" Abby shot back "You're really going to go there Maitland?" "Yup" Abby said with a smirk and walked off. Becker shook his head and went back to reading the report for last week's anomaly.

When Jess hadn't returned 15 minutes later Becker headed towards the break room to find out where she was. As Becker got closer to the room he could hear a soft giggle and a louder deeper laugh, the head of security came to a stand still outside the door and all his military training techniques kicked in.

"No!" Jess said with a laugh "I don't own thousands of pairs of shoes" "Ok so you must own at least 500, I've never seen you in the same pair of shoes" Matthews, one of Becker's men responded. "I have 67 pairs, that's not that many" "67?! I have 3, and sometimes I think I don't even need the third" Jess' eyes widened in shock "3, how do you even live?" Jess cried "3 is all I need. A work pair, a smart pair and a pair of trainers" Matthews grinned at Jess' response "we are so going shopping... You can't live with 3 pairs of shoes" Jess said "I'd like that a lot" Matthews replied.

Becker clenched his fists from his position on the other side of the door. Why wasn't his soldier training with the others? But mainly why was he flirting with his Jess? 'Becker' he scolded himself 'she isn't yours!' 'Only because your not man enough to do something about that' he told himself, he knew how Jess felt and he felt exactly the same - But his old army friends didn't call him the emotional retard for nothing! 'That's it' Becker thought ' I've got to do something before she ends up with Matthews'.

The break room door flung open making Jess jump "hey Becker" she said once she had recovered "I was just chatting to Ben whilst I waited for the coffee" Since when did she call him Ben? Becker thought as he made his way towards Jess, seeing Matthews leave out of the corner of his eye.

"Becker?" Jess asked when she got no reply, "are you Ok?" Becker still remained silent but before Jess could even begin to ask again Becker pulled her towards him, Jess looked up into Becker's deep chocolate eyes questioningly however Becker only dipped his head closer to her's in response. His lips soon covered hers as he kissed her the way he'd only dreamed of doing. Jess pulled back shocked by Becker's actions, he had never shown he felt like this before. Sure they had flirted and everyone knew how she felt, it wasn't exactly a state secret but never once had he shown this kind of feeling. Jess was the kind of girl who sort after commitment not just a random kiss that could easily be ignored.

Jess looked at Becker quickly before exiting the break room and running down the corridor. You idiot! Becker thought to himself way to ruin your chances with the girl you love - yes he did love Jess, no matter what he told himself or anyone else. He sprinted down the corridor in the direction he saw Jess heading.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I own nothing, Nada, zero, zilch... I think you get the picture

When Becker finally caught up with Jess they were in the main hub, Becker grabbed Jess' wrist, turning her round to face him. "Jess let me explain" Becker pleaded. "Explain what Becker? How you feel? Please feel free to share, because to be honest with you Becker I am fed up with trying to guess how you feel. Maybe if you weren't such an emotional retard then we wouldn't have this problem, right now I am just about ready to give up" a crowd was starting to gather around the pair, the noise bringing Lester out of his office. The Civil Servant glanced at Jess and Becker before turning to Abby with his eyebrows raised "do I even want to know?" "don't ask" Abby replied. "Everyone out of the hub" Lester shouted to his team knowing that Jess and Becker wouldn't hear, the quicker they sorted out their feelings the better.

"I know I'm an emotional retard, but I spent years and years training at Sandhurst, it's what they teach" Becker replied "no Becker you don't know! You always bring it back to your training well now, now it's not good enough. Just tell me how you feel, why is that so hard?" Jess' eyes filled with tears, she hated confrontations but she promised herself she would be brave and speak to Becker. "I've tried telling you Jess. So many times. I'm just not good at emotions and stuff, today was the hardest thing I've ever done. And I know it was a stupid way to do it, I get that you're angry and upset about the kiss" Seeing Jess cry was breaking him, he had hurt her, something he swore he would never do. "You think I'm angry about the kiss Becker? Really, you think that?" A tear slid down Jess' face, it took all she had not to run away because right now all she wanted was her bed and the biggest bar of chocolate she could carry."Then tell me why Jess, so I can do the right thing, so I can say the right thing. So I don't have to stand her hurting you more than I already have." Then the one thing Jess never thought she would see happened; a tear ran down Becker's cheek. "I'm not angry about the kiss, I'm angry you didn't tell me how you felt before the kiss. The whole of the ARC knew how I felt about you but you didn't even say a word to me Becker, you just kissed me. Abby and Emily told me how you acted during the beetle incident but you still ran away from your feelings - why do you do that? Because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in a draught; useless and disappointing." Jess slowly moved away from Becker. Despite this, Becker grabbed her wrist and puller her closer than she was before. "I ran away Jess because you make me feel unlike anyone has before and that scares me. The thought that you were going to die was the worst in my life and I had to get out of there because I knew if I didn't I would just blurt out how I felt like an idiot" Becker wiped away the tear that was falling down Jess' cheek with his thumb. "And that would still have been better than what happened today Becker, why don't you understand? We've been flirting for the past 3 years and I have had enough of not knowing where we stand. You can't admit your feelings so I guess it's just friends."

Jess pulled away and started to walk but this time Becker let her get further than before. "Jess" he called hoping she would turn around one last time. Jess started to turn around but before she had chance to turn the full 180 degrees Becker had puller her into his arms. He held her tighter than ever before and stared into her blue eyes, this was his last chance. "I know that I'm an idiot for not just telling you but I am an emotional retard and I know that's not an excuse. The first time I met you it took everything I had not to ask you out, and then it became a year, then two, then three and I just kept hiding my emotions because it was easier. But right now Jess I just want you to know that I, Hilary James Becker, am completely, entirely and passionately in love with you, Jessica Parker...and I should probably learn your middle name too"

Jess' eyes were filled with tears for the second time in a few minutes but this time they were tears of happiness. Jess reached up to put her arms round Becker's neck. One hand tangled in his hair, she pulled his head down to meet her's. Their lips met and they kissed with all the love and passion and anger they had built up over the years, when they finally broke apart Jess whispered against Becker's lips "and I, Jessica Marie Parker, am completely in love with you Captain". Becker smiled and pulled Jess in for another kiss.


End file.
